The present invention relates to a high electric current driving circuit applied to an electronic timepiece or the like.
Conventionally, a bipolar transistor, a large scale MIS FET or the like are used to drive a high electric current load such as a step motor, LED, a lamp or the like in an electronic timepiece.
However, both the bipolar transistor and MIS FET have hampered the miniaturization and reduction in price of the electronic timepiece since the bipolar transistor can not be formed on the same substrate as C-MOS IC of the timepiece. Consequently, the bipolar transistor requires another chip, while MIS FET occupies the major portion of the timepiece integrated circuit.